scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The AristoCreatures (Flounder Style)
Flounder's movie Spoof of "The Aristocats" It appeared on YouTube on 9 Aug 2018. Cast * Duchess - Marie (The Aristocats) * Thomas O'Malley - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Berlioz - Dumbo (Dumbo) * Marie - Pinga (Pingu) * Toulouse - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Edgar Balthazar - Master Tubby Bear (Noddy) * Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie - Soo (Sooty's Amazing Adventures) * Georges Hautecourt - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Frou-Frou - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) * Abigail and Amelia Gabble - Silky the Fairy and Dizzy the Mixer Concrete (Enid Blyton's Enhchanted Lands The Magic of the Faraway Tree, Bob the Builder series) * Napoleon - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Lafayette - Timon (The Lion King) * Uncle Waldo - Spud (Bob The Builder series) * Roquefort - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Scat Cat - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Peppo the Italian Cat - Pingu (Pingu) * Hit Cat the English Cat - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Shun Gon the Chinese Cat - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Billy Boss the Russian Cat - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * The Frog - Naveen Frog (The Princess and the Frog) * The French Milkman - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Le Petit Cafe Chef - Prince (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) * Wine Drinking Man - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Truck Movers - Robin Hood and Little John (Robin Hood) Scenes * The Aristocats (Flounder Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/Paris, 1910 * The Aristocats (Flounder Style) part 2 - Rafiki Arrives * The Aristocats (Flounder Style) part 3 - Soo Makes a Will * The Aristocats (Flounder Style) part 4 - Self Improvement Lessons * The Aristocats (Flounder Style) part 5 - Scales and Arpeggios/Jiminy Cricket Stops by for Dinner * The Aristocats (Flounder Style) part 6 - Animalnapped * The Aristocats (Flounder Style) part 7 - Lost in the Wilderness * The Aristocats (Flounder Style) part 8 - Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey Flounder O'Malley Fish * The Aristocats (Flounder Style) part 9 - Flounder's Plan/She Never Felt Alone * The Aristocats (Flounder Style) part 10 - Master Tubby Reveals His Secret to Dixie * The Aristocats (Flounder Style) part 11 - A Narrow Escape for Animals/Flounder saves Pinga from drowning * The Aristocats (Flounder Style) part 12 - Meet Dizzy the Mixer Concetre and Silky the Fairy Gabble/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper' * The Aristocats (Flounder Style) part 13 - Uncle Spud * The Aristocats (Flounder Style) part 14 - Master Tubby Bear Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella * The Aristocats (Flounder Style) part 15 - Everybody Wants to be an Animal * The Aristocats (Flounder Style) part 16 - Settling Down for the Night/Flounder's Offer * The Aristocats (Flounder Style) part 17 - Home at Least * The Aristocats (Flounder Style) part 18 - Jiminy Cricket Runs For Help * The Aristocats (Flounder Style) part 19 - Flounder to the Rescue * The Aristocats (Flounder Style) part 20 - New Addition to the Family/'It's The End' Opening Previews (UK) # Blue Warning Screen # Closed Captions Screens # Video Piracy Warning # Coming Soon from Disney Videos Logo # Beauty and the Beast Trailer # Tarzan Trailer # Available Now on Disney Videos Logo # Frosty the Snowman Trailer # Muppets from Space Trailer # Winnie the Pooh Playtime Promo # Disneyland Paris 1995 Trailer # Stay Tuned Logo # Disney Videos Logo # Walt Disney Pictures Logo # Opening Credits Closing Previews (UK) # Available Now on Disney Videos Logo # Winnie the Pooh A.A. Milne Original Tales Promo # Walt Disney Classics 1994 Promo # Disney’s Sing Along Songs 1993 Promo Category:Flounder Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The AristoCats Movie Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Spoofs